The Way to Your Heart
by inuyashas-trufan
Summary: How do you feel when the one you love hates you? How do you react? What if the one you love didn't hate but actually loved you?
1. Chapter 1

Ps. I don't own Fruits Baskets. If I did. WE WOULD HAVE WILD PARTIES.

The Way to Your Heart

Chapter One-Tohru's Feelings

_I watched him across the room. _

_You're snoozing so silently. _

_You look so peaceful. _

_Not able to control the light snore he gives off. _

_I giggle and continue to write my notes. _

_I know he'll get in trouble as soon as the teacher walks over to him. _

_If only I could just go over and tell you 'Wake up before you get in trouble'. _

_But I know if I do you'll just scream at me. _

_You hate me. _

_It's the words that break my heart. I don't think I'll ever get to say 'I love you'. _

_It is because you hate me. _

_I think that living with you has just made me even sadder each day but I'll never show you. _

_I don't think I can. _

_You'll hate me even more and make Sohma-Kun mad. _

_Ever since that night, I told you I wanted to stay with you, I meant it. _

_I love you, Kyo. _

_I always have I just didn't notice it. _

_I wish you would say hi. _

_But you don't even look at me anymore. _

_Do I disgust you that much?_

_Help me Mom?_

Later at Lunch

"Hey Tohru!" said Uo.

"Hi Uo"

"Honda-san" said Yuki

"Oh Yuki"

"Hi Hana-Chan"

"Hello Tohru." replied Hana.

"Hi Kyo" Tohru said.

_All he did was nod his head. Why won't he talk to m_e?_ Everyone is so cheerful today. I just wish Kyo would talk, Even if it's not me._

"Kyon-Kyon!" yelled Uo, "Why the hell aren't you talking?"

"I don't feel like it" he snapped "Leave me alone!"

_He left he's probably going to the roof. Maybe I should talk to him. Oh Mom why does he hate me?_

"Umm Excuse me" said Tohru "I just realized I needed to talk to the teacher about some homework. I'll see you guys later okay"

"Okay"-Uo

"Bye Tohru"-Hana

_I hope he is up here. Please let him be up here Mom. Good he is._

"Kyo?"

_He rolled over. Gosh he is gorgeous_

"Are you okay Kyo?"-T

"Yeah" He said softly.

"Why….Why have you been avoiding me?"

Kyo only looked at her.

"Do you hate me? Am I that repulsive? I'm sorry for anything I have done Kyo? Please forgive me?"

"I . . . I . . ."

"So . . . you do . . . hate me . . . right?"

"I . . . L. . . N. . ."

"It's okay Kyo. I'm sorry I'll stay out of your way from now on."

"N . . . To . . ."

_Why? Why does he hate me? Why do I have to cry? Why must it hurt so bad Mom? I wish you were here to help me through this. Why do I have to love him so much? But mostly why do I not regret loving him?_

_I wish I knew why you hate me Kyo._

_So how do you like it? Me Well I love it. But that's only because I wrote it. So tell me if I have any errors. I'm not to good at the what he said or she said I don't like that to much so I just put who said it most of the time. So see you all Later REVIEW!! pLeAsE!!!!_


	2. Kyo's Feelings

Is it to late to tell you that I don't own Fruits Basket.   

The Way to Your Heart

Kyo's Feelings

_No how . . . how? How could she think I hate her this is so horrible. What did I do wrong? No. No. NO! This has got to be my worst nightmare. I didn't even see her at the rest of school she went home I know it. No what did I do to make her think this. How horrible am I? Tohru, I don't hate you I never could._

_This has to be the longest walk home. When am I going to get there? Oh, he he jeez Kyo get a hold of your self. It's going to be okay. Just walk in and don't say anything._

He opened the door.

"Hi Kyo" Tohru said

"Hey"

"It's about time you stupid cat. Tohru wouldn't let us eat without you."

"Shut up!"

"Just sit down and eat."

"Whatever"

_How can Tohru just sit there like nothing happened? Does she hate me now no she never would do that? Maybe she doesn't want anyone to suspect anything. Oh god Tohru I'm so sorry._

"That was a great supper Honda-san"-Yuki

"Yes I agree"-Sigure

"Yeah"-Kyo

"Oh thank you. It was nothing." –Tohru

"I think I'll go to my room and study. I see all of you at breakfast tomorrow"

"Do you need help studying Honda-san?"-Yuki

"No it's okay Sohma-kun"-Tohru

"Well then bye for now my sweat flower"-Sigure

"Bye everyone"

_Damn it why can't I say anything to her? Why? You're so stupid Kyo. Just say goodnight or something. Damn to late she's already up stairs. I'll just go to bed too. There is no use in staying up with that damn Yuki and pervert Sigure._

"Eh. Where are you going Kyo? Hopefully not do make our sweet flower impure."- (just guess who said that)

"NO I'M JUST GOING TO BED YOU PERVERT! GOD GROW UP!"

"He seems a bit cranky no?"

"Eh."

_Stupid Sigure being perverted. I'm just glad Tohru wasn't there. Stupid Sigure. I just need to sleep maybe then I'll get Tohru out of my head._

_Kyo's Dream_

_Oh Kyo?_

_Huh Tohru?_

_There you are. I've been looking for you._

_What why I thought that you thought I hated you._

_Yes I know but. . . I can't help but . . . love you Kyo._

_Tohru, I love you too._

_I'm glad_

_Please Tohru may I . . . kiss you?_

_Yes._

_Damn it. Stupid Dream. Why was Tohru in it? Do I . . . love Tohru? I . . . do I love Tohru. Oh god but she thinks I hate her. Man am in for a shitty time Its no use now I'll just go to sleep._

Endith. Sooo do you like it? Well I do. Umm please review. And any constructive criticism please I want to know if I did anything wrong or something.

333333™


	3. How can I make you not hate me?

So I don't own Fruits Basket but I do love it.

How can I make you not hate me?

(Tohru POV)

I sighed and forced myself out of bed.

_This is going to be a long day._

I got dressed and walked down the stairs.

"Good Morning Shigure" I said

"Good Morning to you too my flower"

_Must he call me that? Ah well I don't care. It's better than Kyou hating me. I wonder what he is doing now. _

I hear a crash. Screaming. Another crash.

_Looks like Kyou and Sohma-kun are up. I better get started on breakfast. But no leeks Kyou hates leeks and I'm trying to stay out of his way the last thing I want to do is make him eat something he hates._

I walk out to the table.

"Breakfast is almost done."

"Ah you are such a good cook Tohru" Shigure said.

"Oh Kyou don't worry there is not leeks"

"Thanks" Kyou said quietly.

"Stupid Cat speak up so Honda-san can hear you." Sohma-kun said.

"No its okay I heard. I'll just go finish breakfast now"

I headed back to the kitchen fast.

_I guess I should be happy he talked to me. It is the first time in a while. Better get breakfast done before Kyou gets cranky._

"Here breakfast is served everyone. I hope you all like it."

"How could we not like your cooking Tohru?"-Shigure

"I guess your right. I'm just glad you all do"

"It's very good Honda-san"-Yuki

"Thank You Sohma-kun"

_Kyou didn't say anything. Ah well I figured he wouldn't since he hates me. I just wish he didn't I'm not all too sure what I did. I'll ask him one day. Just not today. I should head of to school now._

"I'm going now. See you."

"Bye Honda-san"

"Be safe our precious flower."

"I'll walk with you Tohru"

_Did he? _

"If you want to Kyou."

"I do"

"Okay let's go"

We went on our way walking slowly out of the forest.

_God why does he have to look so good in that uniform? AH! Get a hold of yourself Tohru no Ogling. Mom help me how do I make Kyou not hate me._

"Tohru?"

"Yeah"

"I . . . don't"

"Hmm don't what?"

"I don't . . ."

"Yes?"

"No . . . Nevermind"

"Oh umm okay"

_I wonder what he was going to say. I just wish he didn't hate me_

"C'mon Tohru hurry up were here"

"Sorry"

"Don't daydream in the street"

He smiled.

_He is so gorgeous when he smiles. I think I fell in love all over again. _

All done now ive got to go clean my room REVIEW. PLEASE thank you to the person who did review you motivated me to make this chapter. 

So I suck I got mixed up with the chapters so that chapters 2 and 3 where the same. Sooo now the one I was writing is now usless. Ooooooooooh well I could always use it later. Soo I want 2 more rewiews and then theres the next chapter


End file.
